Wings of Revelation
by halocon720
Summary: After a bloody attack on Helsinki, Finland, NATO sends its best squadrons to see what happened. What they find will reveal an entire world trapped in the sky. Rated T for mild swearing and violence. AU for AC and BioShock. Contains characters from Ace Combat 5, 6, and Northern Wings. In the world where Elizabeth is Booker's daughter.
1. Aigaion

**AN: For some reason I just can't keep with one story. I have school, I have the Kerbal Space Program Roleplay, I have a bunch of stuff and to remaining readers, I'm sorry. This one is a crossover between Ace Combat (characters from 5, 6, and Northern Wings) and BioShock Infinite. Why? Because Ace Combat and BSI had to be crossovered. Firstly, this is AU for all three included AC games because they take place on Strangereal and this on the good Urf. Second, the Aigaion and her fleet are here. Why? Because it's so epic I had to. Third, Razgriz and Garuda will be working for the story's NATOSO (NATO Spec Ops). Anyway, I present: Wings of Revelation!**

**Date: September 20, 2027**

**Location: Aigaion, en route to Finnish Karelia**

Daniel Guerrera, callsign "Talisman," or "Garuda 1," sat on the spacious bridge of NATO's new (and completely unorthodox and insane) Heavy Aerial Command Cruiser Aigaion. Beside him was his wingman Marcus Lampert, or "Shamrock," and sitting behind both of them was their new number three and the only woman in the squadron, Sari Nagase. She was the sister of one of Daniel's good friends, Kei "Edge" Nagase of Razgriz Team, whose members were sitting behind them. The leader of Razgriz, Kenneth "Blaze" O'Heatherton of Ireland, was sitting a few rows of seats back reading a translated Finnish newspaper. The Three and Four of Razgriz, Marcus Snow of Canada and Hans Grimm of Germany, were next to him. After a while, Blaze spoke up. "Hey, listen to this: Helsinki was attacked three days ago by an unknown aerial aggressor. Reports supposedly speak of a floating city in the sky firing incendiary cannons down at the downtown portion of Helsinki, killing three hundred."

At that moment, the well-known AWACS radar operator James Uldman, "Ghost Eye," entered the room. "That's where we come in. There have been several sightings of this city across the world, and we have a hunch as to what it is." He walks over to a screen with old black-and-white photos, each dated 1893. "Over a hundred years ago, the United States built a floating city called Columbia, whose mayor was a minister named Zachary Hale Comstock. By floating I don't mean ocean; I mean floating at _twenty thousand feet in the air_. It was propelled by these things called Lutece Fields, spheres of floating particles that were probably Higgs fields. Anyway, in 1901 Columbia went rogue, burning the Chinese city of Peking during the Boxer Rebellion. After that incident, D.C. told them to cease fire, which Columbia responded to with seceding from the Union and disappearing for over 120 years. Now, it's back and worse than ever. There's a religious cult surrounding Comstock and his supposed daughter. Our mission is to break her out. Any questions?" There was silence. "Good. Wheels up in fifteen."


	2. And So It Begins

**AN: Sorry for such a late chapter, I've been busy with school and the KSP Roleplay reset and such. I present: Chapter 2!**

**Also, I'll work on some of my other fics like Triangulum sometime as well.**

Daniel sat in his CFA-44 while waiting for clearance from Aigaion Command. He sighed and thought of the other aerial battles he had been in: the skirmish at Transvaal in South Africa with Apartheid Front rebels; the Battle of Petropavlovsk, Russia during that country's second civil war; countless small conflicts in Micronesia during the Great Oceanic Uprising. Suddenly, he was jolted out of his thoughts by the radio.

"Garuda 1-1, you're up."

"Roger."

He taxied out onto the short, carrier-like runway and hooked onto the catapult.

"Go."

There was a loud _whoosh_ as the plane shot forward, engines at full power. Daniel soared away to join his fellow pilots. Ghost Eye began to give orders.

"Listen up: we're gonna climb through these clouds to 20,000 feet, then fly until we have the city in view."

Nearby, Sky Kid spoke up in disbelief.

"Are you trying to trick us, Ghost Eye? The air at 20,000 isn't thick enough to sustain humans-tell that to the climbers on Mount Everest!"

"Our scientists have theorized that the Lutece Fields are airtight, and contain air from around sea level, which is perfectly breathable."

"Whatever you say."

As Daniel continued to climb, Marcus pulled alongside him.

"So, do you think that this thing is real?"

"If command says that it's real, I probably believe them.

In Columbia, Booker DeWitt was walking through the fair, when he saw several black dots just above the clouds…

"What are those?"


End file.
